


Tony und Fury

by kessM



Series: Italienischer Hengst und Sexy Ingenieur [22]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Fury will Stark zur Rede stellen... rennt allerdings mit voller Kraft gegen eine undurchdringliche Mauer, welche den gleichen Namen trägt wie Stark... und mit der er nicht gerechnet hatte...
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Tony Stark
Series: Italienischer Hengst und Sexy Ingenieur [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/737733
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

I 

Wenn sein Ehegatte eines war, dann effizient. Beziehungsweise ihre Leute waren es. Schließlich hatten diese es in dem Chaos, welches in New York nach der Invasion immer noch herrschte, geschafft, sich irgendwie durchzuschlagen, damit sie sein Hab und Gut aus Washington anliefern konnten. Unter anderem auch das Klavier, welches er in Washington stehen gehabt hatte.   
Daher hatten sie das Klavier in ihrem Penthouse runter in die Lobby gebracht und das Klavier seiner Mutter oben gelassen. Auf dem Instrument in der Lobby stand jedoch ein Schild: „Wer möchte, darf mich gerne spielen.“   
Er musste zugeben, dass die Idee seines sexy Ingenieurs gar nicht so dumm war. Sie hatten zwischenzeitlich immer wieder mitbekommen, dass das Angebot von den Angestellten angenommen wurde. Nach Feierabend kam es sogar hin und wieder zu spontanen kleinen Konzerten. Und egal wie gut oder wie weniger gut derjenige war, der am Klavier saß, es bekamen immer alle Spieler begeisterten Applaus.   
Jetzt saß jedoch er an dem Instrument. Ließ seine Finger fast schon gedankenlos über die schwarz-weißen Tasten fliegen.   
Vor einer halben Stunde hatte JARVIS sie darüber informiert, dass Fury auf dem Weg zum Tower war. Nachdem er mitbekommen hatte, wie SHIELD – wie Captain America – mit dem Jüngeren umgegangen war, weigerte er sich, seinen sexy Ingenieur mit Fury allein zu lassen. Und er hatte argumentiert, dass sie jetzt Kinder im Haus hätten – es sollte also ein Erwachsener bei den Kids bleiben, während der andere sich um den einäugigen Piraten kümmerte. Und da er Tony nicht allein mit Fury lassen würde, würde es Sinn machen, wenn er Fury in der Lobby abfangen und der Jüngere hingegen bei den Kindern bleiben würde.   
Die schokobraunen Augen hatten ihn hilflos angeschaut, ehe der Kleinere ihn in einen dankbaren Kuss gezogen hatte. Lächelnd hatte er sich auf den Weg nach unten gemacht und vertrieb sich die Wartezeit mit Klavier spielen.


	2. Chapter 2

II

Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen beäugte er den Turm vor ihm.   
Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass er Anthony Edward Stark komplett falsch eingeschätzt hatte… okay, vielleicht nicht komplett falsch… aber etwas schon… auch wenn er das offiziell nie zugeben würde…  
Allerdings bezahlten sie jetzt die Quittung für diese Fehleinschätzung:  
Wie die viral gegangenen Videos zeigten, war Loki unschuldig. Die sich wechselnde Augenfarbe, sowie der Zustand des… Gottes…, nachdem er von dem Zepter getrennt worden und zudem auch einige kräftige Schläge auf den Hinterkopf bekommen hatte, waren eindeutig. Ebenso die Tatsache, dass der widerwillige Eroberer nach dem Wechsel der Augenfarbe alles daran gesetzt hatte, das Portal zu schließen.   
Was ihm nicht ganz klar war, warum Thor das mit den blauen Augen nicht aufgefallen war. Kannte der Donnergott seinen Bruder doch nicht so gut? Hatte Lokis Verachtung seinem Adoptivbruder gegenüber eine Grundlage?  
Dazu kam, dass nach ihrem Profil, welches sie über Stark hatten, dieser die Avenger mit offenen Armen hätte empfangen sollen. Schließlich verfügte der Milliardär über keinerlei tiefere Bindungen. Würde sich also nach menschlicher Nähe sehnen.   
Das war der Grundgedanke:   
SHIELD würde die Avengers ins Leben rufen und würden dann die Unterbringung, sowie die Übersicht über die Ausrüstung des Teams an Stark abgeben.  
Stattdessen hatte der Milliardär lediglich Banner Unterschlupf angeboten und den Rest des Teams ignoriert. Und danach jedweden Versucht SHIELDs Kontakt mit ihm aufzunehmen. Zudem wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass Loki, der nach der „Schlacht um New York“ wie vom Erdboden verschluckt schien, ebenfalls irgendwo in diesem Turm steckte.   
Wenn er an das Zusammentreffen der verschiedenen Avenger, sowie dessen Interaktion zurückdachte, konnte er in den tiefsten Tiefen seines Seins zugeben, dass er es Stark noch nicht mal verübeln konnte, dass er den Rest des Teams nicht um sich haben wollte. Zumindest nicht auf permanenter Basis.   
Selbst Steve Rogers, welcher eigentlich noch nicht so lange im 21. Jahrhundert angekommen war, als dass er sich eine eigene fundierte Meinung über Stark hätte bilden können, hatte auf das fingierte SHIELD-Profil, sowie ausgesuchten Reportagen über den ehemaligen Waffenhersteller basierend, genauso reagiert, wie sie gehofft hatten. Lediglich Stark tanzte mal wieder nach einem eigenen Takt. Statt, wie sie aufgrund ihres echten – versteckten – Profils über ihn gehofft hatten, die Spannungen und das Misstrauen als Herausforderung zu sehen, ignorierte er beides und somit auch den Rest der Avengers. Er hatte mit ihnen zusammengearbeitet als es notwendig gewesen war. Sobald die Gefahr jedoch vorbei gewesen war, hatte er SHIELD und den Rest des Teams ignoriert und sich gemeinsam mit Banner in den Stark-Tower zurückgezogen. Wo er sich daran gemacht hat, seine Firma und auch New York aus den Trümmern wieder auferstehen zu lassen.   
Gern hätte er tief aufgeseufzt.   
Das würde aber das Bild des gefühlslosen Bastards, welches er aufrecht hielt, zerstören. Stattdessen streckte er seine Schultern durch und schritt hocherhobenen Hauptes durch den Haupteingang in Starks Festung.


	3. Chapter 3

III

Über das Klavier hinweg, beobachtete er die schwarzgewandete Gestalt, welche von der anderen Straßenseite aus, das Gebäude gedankenverloren anstarrte.   
Das war also der einäugige Pirat, wie sein sexy Ingenieur ihn gern nannte.   
Er musste sagen, beeindruckt war er nicht. Da kannte er furchteinflößendere Menschen. Vielleicht änderte sich der erste Eindruck, wenn er in direkten Kontakt mit dem Direktor der größten Schatten-Agentur der Welt kam.   
Dem Himmel sei Dank sorgte die Security diskret dafür, dass sich keiner in der Lobby aufhielt. Außer ihm, das Klavier, die Empfangsdame und besagter Security.  
Schien, als hätte Tony und/oder JARVIS die Bühne für dieses Zusammentreffen vorbereitet.   
Ein Ruck ging durch die schwarzgewandete Gestalt. Die Schultern durchgesteckt, schritt der einäugige Pirat durch die Tür direkt zur Rezeption. Und fragt dort nach Mr. Stark.   
Mit einem schelmischen Funkeln in den grasgrünen Augen erhob er sich vom Klavier und trat zu Fury:   
„Sie möchten mich sprechen?“  
Auch wenn SHIELDs Direktor nicht einen Muskel in seinem Gesicht verzog, als er sich zum ihm umdrehte, konnte Tony vor seinem geistigen Auge die hochgezogene Augenbraue sehen:  
„Entschuldigen Sie, aber Sie sind nicht Tony Stark.“  
Inzwischen konnte er sich ein Grinsen nicht wirklich mehr verkneifen, als er sich zu Nadine, ihrer Rezeptionistin umwandte:   
„Nadine, Darling: Wie heiße ich?“  
Die junge Frau erwiderte sein Lächeln, dann wandte sie sich an Fury:  
„Sie sprechen mit Anthony Stark, Sir.“  
Das brachte dann doch ein leichtes Stirnrunzeln auf das sonst so unbewegte Gesicht des Spions, ehe er mit flacher Stimme meinte:   
„Sie sind nicht Anthony Edward Stark.“  
Nun konnte er sich ein Lachen doch nicht verkneifen:  
„Sie haben Recht. Mein mittlerer Name beginnt mit einem anderen Buchstaben. Der Rest stimmt jedoch überein.“  
Tony konnte regelrecht sehen, wie bei Fury das Interesse nachließ:  
„Dann sind Sie nicht der, den ich sprechen möchte.“ Dann wandte er sich energisch an Nadine:   
„Lassen Sie die Spielchen! Sagen Sie Ihrem Boss, dass ich ihn sprechen will.“  
Erneut lenkte der Dunkelblonde die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich:   
„Das bin ebenfalls ich. Und mir gefällt nicht, welchen Ton Sie gegenüber meiner Angestellten anschlagen.“  
„Was?“  
Tony konnte sehen, wie bei dem dunklen Mann der Geduldsfaden immer dünner wurde. Sich allerdings auch immer mehr Fragezeichen bildeten. Schließlich würde niemand so dreist sein, in Starks Festung, vor Starks Angestellten solche Aussagen zu treffen, ohne dass denjenigen welchen sofort irgendwelche Konsequenzen treffen würden. Aber selbst die Security, welche diskret in der Lobby verteilt stand, rührte sich nicht.  
Fury konnte ihn also nicht wirklich einordnen.   
Und Tony konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass ein Mann mit Furys Vergangenheit und Erfahrung nicht mehr oft an Menschen geriet, welche er nicht sofort lesen konnte.  
„Was genau ist es, was Sie möchten?“, bohrte Tony weiter nach.   
Das Gesicht des älteren Mannes glättete sich und er gab ruhig zur Antwort:  
„Ich möchte vieles. Aber im Moment möchte ich mit Iron Man sprechen.“  
Tony zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch:  
„Tut mir leid, aber mein Ehemann ist anderweitig beschäftigt. Ich versichere Ihnen jedoch, dass ich über die gleiche Entscheidungsgewalt verfüge, wie Tony. Daher empfehle ich Ihnen, dass Sie Ihr Anliegen mit mir klären.“  
Der Dunkelblonde konnte sehen, wie sich der Unglaube in Fury ausbreitete. Wie er gedanklich alle Informationen durchging, die sie über Howard Starks Sohn hatten. Und nicht ein Bröckchen darauf hinwies, dass der Ingenieur über so eine starke Bindung wie einen Ehepartner verfügte. Was natürlich auch ihr Profil komplett über den Haufen schmiss.   
Der Direktor warf einen kurzen Blick zu Nadine, so als wolle er sagen, dass er vor ihr nicht sprechen konnte. Tony hingegen lächelte Fury weiterhin mit kühler Höflichkeit zu. So als wolle er sagen: Komm endlich zum Punkt.   
Schien, als ob der Schwarzgewandete endlich einsah, dass er, wenn er überhaupt etwas erreichen möchte, er jetzt sprechen oder für immer schweigen sollte.  
Jedenfalls grollte er:  
„Stark hat sich nach dem Kampf ziemlich schnell zurückgezogen. Daher konnten wir ihn nicht fragen, ob er sich vorstellen könnte, der Einfachheit halber, dem Rest seines Teams hier im Turm Platz zur Verfügung zu stellen. Und auch vielleicht einen Blick auf die Ausrüstung zu werfen.“  
Innerlich schnaubte Tony. Es war also genau, wie sie es sich gedacht hatten. SHIELD hatte zwar die sogenannte Avenger-Initiative aktiviert, wollte jetzt jedoch nicht das Management ihrer Boyband übernehmen.   
Mit kalter Stimme gab er genau die Antwort, die diese unverfrorene Selbstverständlichkeit verdiente:  
„Falls Sie die Leute meinen, welche geholfen haben, die Invasion flächenmäßig einigermaßen einzudämmen, so würde ich diese nicht unbedingt als Team bezeichnen. Sondern lediglich eine Ansammlung verschiedener Leute, die, als sie gebraucht wurden, unter Einsatz ihres Lebens ihr Bestes getan haben. Doch in keinster Weise würde ich sie ein Team nennen. Schon gar nicht, weil einer ihrer Kämpfer noch nicht mal von der Erde stammt und uns mit Maßstäben misst, welche nichts mit der Erde zu tun haben. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er das politische Drumherum nicht versteht und eher wie ein elektrisch geladener Golden Retriever durch alles hindurchprescht.   
Dann haben wir einen Supersoldaten, für den der 2. Weltkrieg gerade mal wenige Wochen her ist. Der sich eigentlich nicht anmaßen kann über die Menschen und die Welt in der wir heute leben zu urteilen, da er unsere Geschichtenicht kennt. Dazu lässt er sich leicht beeinflussen und aus Ihrer Sicht wohl damit auch leichter führen. Und dann haben wir da noch Ihre zwei „Super“-Spione. Keiner der Beiden hat mit seiner Meinung über Banner und Tony hinter den Berg gehalten. Statt jedoch zu schlichten, wie es sich für einen „Teamleiter“ gehört, gießt der aufgetaute Supersoldat, aufgrund der von Ihnen geformten Meinungen, noch mehr Öl ins Feuer. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass eine Ihrer Methoden ein absolut falsches Profil ist, in dem es heißt: Iron Man = ja, Tony Stark = nicht empfohlen.  
Ganz abgesehen davon, dass in diesem Turm tausende SI-Angestellte täglich ihrer Arbeit nachgehen und wir also das Ziel, welches eh schon an diesem Gebäude haftet nicht noch größer machen wollen, indem wir den Rest Ihrer Boyband einladen.  
Daher liebe Grüße von Tony Stark: er hat den einzigen Menschen, der das ganze Fiasko einigermaßen wert gewesen war, bereits eingeladen. Daher wird er sich lieber auf seine Familie und seine Firma konzentrieren.   
Falls Sie in Zukunft Hilfe von Iron Man benötigen, können Sie gern bei ihm anfragen. Aber er wird mit Sicherheit weder seine kostbare Zeit, noch seine Ressourcen einer Gruppe zur Verfügung stellen, zu der er zum einen noch nicht mal eingeladen war und zum anderen, deren Mitglieder ihm mit Sicherheit nicht den Respekt entgegenbringen würden, den er verdient hat.   
Wenn Sie also die Avenger-Initiative am Leben halten wollen, müssen Sie selbst das Heft in die Hand nehmen.“  
Tony gab dem überfahrenen Direktor nicht die Chance sich von dieser Triade zu erholen, da deutete er bereits mit einer ausladenden Bewegung Richtung Ausgang:  
„Sie wissen wo es rausgeht. Falls Sie oder Ihre Leute hier noch einmal unangemeldet auftauchen, wird unsere Security Sie hinausbugsieren.“


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Vollkommen überfahren stand er wieder dort, wo er vor einer halben Stunde schon einmal gestanden hatte: auf der Straßenseite, welche dem SI-Turm gegenüber lag.   
Statt jedoch seine Ziele, so wie sonst auch immer, erreicht zu haben, ist er an der Mauer geformt aus Starks Ehemann gescheitert. Welcher zu seinem Entsetzen über Informationen verfügte, die nicht öffentlich bekannt waren. Die so tief in SHIELDs Servern vergraben lagen, beziehungsweise während der angeheizten Situation passiert waren.   
Allerdings zeigte es ihm auch, dass Stark keinerlei Geheimnisse vor seinem Ehemann zu haben schien. Sonst hätte dieser ihn nicht so derartig zerschmettern können.


	5. Chapter 5

V

Abends, nachdem die Kinder bereits im Bett und die Mancusos sich in ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen hatten, ließ sich der Schwarzhaarige das „Zusammentreffen der Titanen“, wie er es nannte, von JARVIS zeigen.   
Der Jüngere schaute sich den Clip noch ein zweites und ein drittes Mal an.   
Dann wurde er von einem überglücklichen sexy Ingenieur in Grund und Boden geküsst…

Am nächsten Tag konzentrierten sie sich wieder auf ihre Familie, Stark Industries und den Aufbau ihrer Stadt.


End file.
